Medieval Ages of Hogwarts
by killerqueen04
Summary: Este es el comienzo de todo. Como unos amigos, se convierten en los magos mas famosos de todos los tiempos! Desde su niñez hasta el momento donde todo culmina!  Slytherin/Hufflepuff Gryffindor/Hufflepuff
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores que leen mis locuras, xD. Mi nueva locura es de Harry Potter, específicamente de los fundadores. Eh notado que no hay muchos fics sobre esto, así que quise aventurarme sobre ello.

**Antes que comiencen, debo aclarar algo. Este cap, y el próximo, verán a los Fundadores [léase Helga, Godric, Salazar y Rowena] como niños, de 10 a 11 años. Del tercer cap hasta donde llegue, se verán como adolecentes. Es posible que hayan incluso lemmon, xD. Por lo que no se desesperen, toda historia tiene su inicio, y yo comienzo con ellos de niños, pero solo serán dos cap, lo demás serán adolecentes y adultos.**

Segundo, el personaje principal, al menos en este cap, es Helga Hufflepuff, pero cada capítulo, contara con el punto de vista [narrado] de uno de los fundadores. El próximo será Salazar Slytherin, y ya el próximo, comenzando la adolescencia, será Godric Gryffindor.

**Tercero, el nombre de esta historia, es el nombre de un foro rol, que es de mi propiedad, por lo que nombre de Medieval Ages me pertenece, xD así que no existe ningún plagio de mi persona hacia ese nombre, xDD**

Gracias por querer leer la historia, xD

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sino a San JK Rowling, xDD

* * *

Cap I

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamo una chica de unos diez a once años, sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña pero muy elaborada carta. Con finos bordes de oro, las letras habían sido escritas con una pluma mágica, cuya pintura era hecha de plata. Sin duda alguna, una persona de muchísima importancia y de muchísimo dinero podría darse el lujo de escribir con dicha pluma.

-¡Si, por el mismísimo Merlín! ¡Catherin! ¿Cuántos de tus sobrinos reciben una carta como esta?- preguntó un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos. Alto y algo regordete, el hombre tenía una gran melena rojiza, aunque esta ahora estaba siendo atacada por escasos cabellos blancos. La tal Catherin, una mujer elegante, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había preguntado su marido. –Mi pequeña Helga es estudiante de Merlín. ¡Del mismísimo Merlín! ¡Escogida entre todos esos chicos de sangres puras!- la chica, cuyo nombre era Helga, observaba a su padre entre sorprendida y confusa. ¡Por supuesto que conocía a Merlín! Obviamente no en persona, pero sabía que era un gran mago. El mejor de todos.

La pequeña, cuyo cabello rojizo, casi castaño, estaba peinado en dos trenzas francesas, observaba la carta una y otra vez, sin poder comprender o creer lo que esta decía.

"_Estimada Srta. Helga Ginebra Hufflepuff:_

_Por este medio, reciba un caluroso abrazo. Deseo notificarle, que entre cientos de jóvenes magos, usted a sido seleccionada para estudiar con otros jóvenes, la Magia en todo su esplendor. Se llamaran a sí mismo La Orden de Merlin. Y serán bienaventurados entre otros cientos de chicos, ya que en ustedes esta el futuro de la magia. Espero su presencia el día ocho de mayo, en las afueras del Castillo, al norte de Escocia. Se le recomienda que lleve las suficientes ropas, para pasar la primera temporada en este._

_Atentamente,_

_Merlín._

Si, era la nueva estudiante de Merlin, y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. No la habían rechazado, no. La habían aceptado, incluso a sabiendas que es una mestiza, la aceptaron. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, la pequeña observo con el rabillo del ojo, como su padre habría una vieja botella de whisky de fuego, y comenzaba a brindar.

_-¡Por mi pequeña Helga! ¡La única que lograra que nuestro apellido pase a la historia!-_ sus abuelos brindaron emocionados, mientras que su madrastra, le abrazo.

Apenas era una bebe, cuando su madre, una joven muggle, hija de un comerciante, falleció. Su padre nunca le dijo el por qué, y de esa misma manera, nadie se lo comento. Era un secreto, un secreto que ella tampoco deseaba descifrar, y no le interesaba gastar sus energías en ellos. Prefería jugar con sus primos a un juego algo raro, y que comenzaba a ser moda: Quiditch. No era el juego propio para una mujer, pero Helga era muy distinta a las niñas de su aldea. Ella es la hija del jefe, Markus Hufflepuff, cuya personalidad era bastante opuesta a como se presentaba ante los miembros de la aldea. Con ellos, Markus era un hombre frio, y sin sentimiento alguno para lanzar un hechizo a sus enemigos, pero con su pequeña y única hija… era un caso aparte. Helga podía hacer lo que quisiera de su padre, sencillamente este la amaba tanto, que si su hija le pedía la vida, el se la entregaría. Y según su abuela, de esa misma manera, Markus amo a su esposa, cuyo parecido con Helga era extraordinario, por eso su padre la amaba con locura.

Cuando cumplió tres años, su padre se caso con Catherin, una mujer viuda, y muy hermosa. La mujer no podía tener hijos, por lo que tomo a Helga como a su hija, y en ella entrego todo el amor que quiso entregarles a sus hijos, jamás nacidos.

Helga volvió a leer la carta en silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando una idea llego a su pequeña cabeza.

-¡Papá!- grito la pequeña, lo que hizo que todos los que estaban en la sala de la casa se volvieran hacia ella. Markus coloco la taza de whiskey y se acerco preocupado a su pequeña, buscando con la mirada algún rastro de hechizo o algo que hubiera puesto de esa manera a su hija.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunto el hombre, aun observando todo en la casa. Catherin se coloco tras de la pequeña.

-¿Hoy es siete? ¿Cierto?- su padre embozo una sonrisa, como queriendo decir "Por eso gritaste". Y el resto de las personas se relajo. Su padre asintió en silencio. –Pues papá, ¡es mañana que me esperan!- La sonrisa de Markus desapareció, y la esposa de este, Catherin comenzó a gritar histérica.

-¡Por las barbas y los calzones de Merlín!- de un minuto a otro, la tranquilidad y alegría de la casa, paso a ser histeria. Su abuela y su madrastra caminaban de un lado a otro, en busca de un baúl para sus pertenencias. Su padre salió hacia una de las tiendas, en busca de algo que Helga desconocía. Todos estaban encima de la pequeña diciéndole que hacer, que decir y sobre todo, que debía comportarse.

-Listo, aquí está tu varita- dijo Markus, luego de entrar con un par de materiales. Entre ellos había madera de acebo, sauce, nogal, y cerezo. La pequeña, no tenía aun varita, pero no por eso desconocía de hechizos, ella leía y sabia preparar pociones.

-¿Una varita? ¡Pero si es una niña!- grito Catherin, deteniéndose. Markus puso los ojos en blanco, colocando todas las maderas sobre una mesa.

-¿Y con qué crees que se defenderá y aprenderá en esa escuela? ¿Por la obra y magia de Merlín?- hacia era la forma en que su padre y su madrastra se demostraban amor. Peleando todos los días. Helga se sentó frente a la mesa, observando cada pedazo de madera. El mas que le atrajo fue el de sauce, no sabia por que, pero esa madera la atraía y le llamaba la atención. –Bien amor, debes tomar uno de est…-

-Este, quiero este, papá- dijo mostrando el de sauce. Su padre lo tomo.

-mmm, sauce. Algunos magos lo ven como de mala suerte. Pero es muy buena madera.- dijo Markus. –Y ahora, ¿Qué quieres para núcleo? Debe ser algo que te guste.- Helga comenzó a pensar. A ella le gustaba el pelo del unicornio, era suave y brilloso.

-¿Pelo de unicornio?- pregunto algo indeciso. Le gustaba, por supuesto que sí. El problema era conseguir el pelo. En el mercado era muy vendido, y era casi imposible encontrar cabello de unicornio en esos días. Markus se puso de pie, y camino hasta una gaveta, sacando un pequeño saco de cuero. Del saco, saco un pelo de unicornio. El brillo de este, envolvió en un trance casi mágico a la pequeña, que lo observaba embobada, Luego de un par de hechizos, su padre le entrego su varita. –Pruébala- le dijo.

Helga tomo entre sus pequeños dedos la varita, y sintió como un leve cosquillo provenía de esta. Era magia. Apunto hacia una taza de porcelana. –Accio taza- dijo la chica. Un rayo de luz impacto la taza, haciendo que esta, con una gran rapidez, llegara hasta ella. Su padre se quedo perplejo, incluso el, cuando le toco hacer ese hechizo, le había salido mal. –Cistem Aperio- grito la pequeña hacia un cofre, el cofre de su ropa. El cofre de madera, comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente una y otra vez. Markus se coloco de pie, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por eso fuiste seleccionada- dijo para sí, orgulloso de su pequeña.

* * *

-Sí, abuela- dijo la niña, abrazando a esta. La anciana le había suplicado que tuviera cuidado. Ella no estaría sola allí, habría más niños, con mejores destrezas, y temía por la seguridad de su niña. Markus le dio la mano a su hija, y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la aldea de magos y brujas. Cuando estuvieron lejos de los hechizos protectores, Markus desapareció, junto a Helga.

Ambos aparecieron en los terrenos de un hermoso y amplio castillo de piedra. Los jardines eran casi interminables, y en uno de los terrenos, se podía visualizar un enorme lago. Varias familias aparecían y desaparecían, dejando a los niños con facultades mágicas impresionantes. Markus abrazo a la pequeña niña. El no podía entrar, el debía dejarla allí, y venir por ella en el final del curso. Helga le dio otro fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate, princesa- le dijo Markus, volviendo a abrazarla. El no deseaba ponerse triste, y tampoco ser egoísta, pero en ese momento deseo que su hija hubiera sido una Squib, para que asi se quedara a su lado. El hombre negó la cabeza ante su pensamiento injusto. –Eres el futuro de nuestro apellido, Helga. Sigue haciéndome sentir orgulloso- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente. La pequeña sintió una gran presión, ella era el futuro de su familia, y debía hacer que se siguieran sintiendo orgullosos. Su baúl fue entrado mágicamente al castillo, por lo que ella debía comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de estos. Su padre se despidió, para luego desaparecer. La castaña suspiro lentamente, mientras emprendía la marcha.

Los jardines estaban cubiertos de muchísimas plantas, que le daban un aire de ser un castillo de cuentos de hadas. Una suave brisa desordeno sus trenzas, por lo que decidió soltarlas. Un sollozo la saco de sus pensamientos, provenía de uno de los arbustos. La pequeña se encamino por ellos, encontrando una melena negra, sujetada en un lazo azul. Una pequeña niña, de más o menos su edad, estaba llorando a mares entre los arbustos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto lentamente Helga, tomando asiento al lado de la chica. Entre los arbustos, podía observar como unas pequeñas orugas se arrastraban de un lado a otro, buscando el lugar donde llevarían a cabo su metamorfosis. La pequeña pelinegra subió la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un rostro sumamente pálido, donde unos pequeños y hermosos ojos azules le daban el toque final a su rostro. La castaña, cuyos ojos eran verdes, era de tez blanca, pero no tan pálida como la niña que lloraba, su piel era más sonrojada. Ambas poseían una belleza única y esplendorosa.

-Extraño a mi mamá- lloró la pelinegra, volviendo a sumir su rostro entre sus piernas. Helga sonrió amablemente. A pesar de ser una niña, ella era algo madura para su edad, incluso algo maternal. Por eso era la niña de los ojos de casi todos los guerreros en su aldea.

-No te preocupes, iras pronto a verla- la consoló la pequeña. La pelinegra subió su rostro, cuya nariz estaba roja por tanto llorar.

-Imposible, ella está muerta. Jamás la volveré a ver- lloró nuevamente. Helga suspiro. Ella también había perdido a su madre.

-Mi mamá también murió. Pero ellas no nos han abandonado, continúan observándonos- dijo Helga, mientras que su rostro tomaba un brillo especial. La pelinegra negó la cabeza.

-Están muertas, es imposible. Racional y logimente no hay manera de que eso sea cierto.- Helga bufo.

-No por que no lo veas, significa que no este ahí. ¿Acaso puedes ver el aire?- pregunto Helga. La pelinegra negó la cabeza.

-Pero puedo sentirlo.- dijo esta, secando sus lagrimas con sus pequeños dedos.

-Exacto, es igual que con nuestras madres. Yo siempre siento la mia a mi lado. ¿A caso no sientes una tranquilidad cuando vas a dormir?- la pelinegra asintió nuevamente. –Esa es tu mamá- la castaña asintió.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto esta, un poco más tranquila. Helga asintió.

-Por supuesto.- dijo alegre. La pelinegra se contagio de la alegría de la castaña. –Por cierto, me llamo Helga Hufflepuff- dijo la chica.

-Yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo la pelinegra.

-Es un gusto, Rowena- Helga tomo una pequeña margarita entre sus dedos, y se la llevo a su cabello, colocándola tras de su oreja derecha.

–Se ve muy bonita- los ojos azules de la pelinegra se detuvieron en la oreja de Helga. Esta le extendió una flor a la chica, la que imito su nueva modalidad. Ambas rieron, mientras se colocaban de pie. -¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó esta mientras emprendían la marcha hacia el castillo.

-Del sur de Irlanda. ¿Y tú?- pregunto Helga. Varias chicas pasaron riéndose por las flores en la cabeza de estas, pero olímpicamente, ambas niñas las ignoraron.

-De Gales. ¿Crees que esto será emocionante?- pregunto, observando el castillo.

-Eso quiero creer- contesto Helga. –Amo los jardines- dijo para sí misma.

-A mi me gista mas esa torre- señalo la torre más alta. –Debe sentirse como si se estuviera volando, ¿No crees?- Helga asintió.

-¿Te gusta el Quiditch?- pregunto Helga. Rowena negó la cabeza.

-No es un juego femenino.- Helga iba a protestar, cuando la voz de un niño interrumpió.

-No es cierto, mi hermana Adrianna lo juega.- un chico de cabello castaño, revuelto, y de ojos castaños se cruzo de brazos. Su piel, acaramelada, resaltaba gracias a sus ropas finas. Todas rojas escarlatas, con los bordes dorados. En su insignia, había un león. –Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- dijo apenado, aunque su sonrisa picara no mostraba tal arrepentimiento.

-No interrumpes. Y es cierto, yo juego quiditch.- dijo Helga, sonriendo ampliamente. El chico se quedo viéndola, observándola la flor en su oreja.

-Linda moda- bufo. Helga puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que los tres comenzaban a caminar. –Mi nombre es Godric Gyffindor- Rowena se sobresalto, para darse la vuelta y dar una reverencia. Helga miró confusa la actitud de Rowena, la que le halo el brazo, para que esta hiciera lo mismo. Godric se sonrojo y negó la cabeza. –No por favor- dijo casi suplicante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Helga, volviendo a ponerse de pie. Rowena se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Helga, el es el príncipe Gryffindor, el futuro rey de la comunidad mágica.- dijo entre dientes Rowena. Helga frunció el ceño. –Al menos en Inglaterra- corrigió.

-Ahhh. Mucho gusto su alteza- exclamo avergonzada la chica. Godric negó de nuevo la cabeza.

-No, no, no, por favor. Estoy cansado de eso- dijo el chico. –Solo llámenme Godric- las dos chicas asintieron.

-Como digas, Godric- Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, cuyas puertas comenzaban a abrirse mágicamente.

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Merezco continuarlo, o dejarlo así? xDD**

**Espero sus reviews por favor, son los que me motivan a continuar mis historias :D**

**Besos.**

**Killerqueen04**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ya eh actualizado! Gracias por los reviews, lo eh tomado en cuenta en la forma de escribir^^

Este es el ultimo cap que sera con los fundadores de niños, de ahora en adelante serán adolescentes [17-18 años] Aqui se muestra mas lo que es la amistad entre Godric y Salazar, y como comienzan todos a ser amigos.

Espero que les guste^^

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sino a JK Rowling. ;)

* * *

**CAP II**

Un chico de cabello negro observaba el pequeño riachuelo que se escurría por sus piernas. Su rostro, de expresiones finas y blanquecinas, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, como si estuviese muerto en vida. El niño, quizás de unos diez años, mantenía su vista clavada en los peces que nadaban por el riachuelo. Una casa, de grandes proporciones, estaba ubicada a varios pies de donde estaba el niño. Los ojos de este, tenían un extraño tono verde esmeralda, que observaban aun a los peces. Con su varita en mano, el niño dibujo una sonrisa algo inquietante.

—_Avada Kedavra_— para cualquier otro mago hubiera sido imposible el poder asesinar de esa manera al pez, pero el chico, con su varita y pronunciando aquel hechizo, asesino al pez, cuyo cuerpo cayo a la orilla del riachuelo.

—Salazar—llamó una anciana desde la casa. De cabellos negros, y de piel sumamente blanquecina, la anciana salió de la casa, aferrándose a su bastón. La mujer tenía ropas propias de una dama de sociedad, y de esa misma manera era su mirada, llena de altanería y orgullo.

—Diga, abuela— dijo el niño, sin emoción alguna. La mujer clavo su vista en el pez muerto. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

—**Otra vez has estado practicando los maleficios de muerte, ¿cierto?** — eso le llenaba de orgullo, su único nieto, un prodigio en la magia negra. Salazar observo el pez muerto, y dibujo una sonrisa nuevamente, para luego asentir. El sabia que eso era un orgullo para su abuela, y eso le agradaba, ser el centro de atención y de admiración. —Bueno, debemos irnos, Salazar. Hoy comienzas como un gran alumno. — la mujer no sonrió, sino que le estiró su mano al niño, que la tomo. En unos segundos, ambos desaparecieron, para quedar enfrente de un castillo.

Salazar observo todo, no mostraba emociones, pero muy adentro del, todo era nuevo y maravilloso. Mas niños con los que competir, mas niños a los que debía demostrar que el, Salazar Slytherin, era mejor que todos los demás. El tenía un mal desde niño, una maldición, porque a pesar de que le gustaba la magia oscura, él era zurdo, y en esos momentos, aunque él no le gustara esa magia, siempre seria tachado de mago oscuro. Eso no lo podía cambiar nadie, Salazar debía ser un mago oscuro, porque incluso su nacimiento había sido bastante oscuro. El nació en el momento que había ocurrido una masacre de magos y muggles, y según su abuela, eso era una señal de los dioses a los que ella rendía homenaje, de que ese pequeño traería la purificación absoluta de la sangre.

—Escúchame algo, Salazar. Te eh criado todo este tiempo mostrándote lo que en verdad debes conocer. En esta escuela conocerás sangres sucias, a los que no debes dirigir palabra. Recuerda que tu futuro es eliminar a todos esos asquerosos blasfemos de la magia, ¿me entiendes? — Salazar asintió, observando a los ojos a su abuela. Ellos jamás se demostraron cariño o afecto, pero aun así, Salazar adoraba a su abuela, por ser la única que lo cuido y educo, y esta, adoraba a su nieto, por ser lo único que le recordaba a su fallecido hijo. —Recuerda que es tu deber vengar a tus padres de los muggles— esa palabra hizo que un brillo de odio recorriera los ojos de Salazar.

—Yo me vengare abuela— por supuesto que lo haría, o al menos de esa aldea muggle. Sus padres eran unos grandiosos magos, su madre creía que existía la igualdad, y su esposo, por querer hacerle caso e ignorar los consejos de su madre, sobre la maldad muggle, siguió a su esposa. Ambos fueron quemados en la hoguera, y lo peor de todo, ellos habían sido traicionados por uno de sus amigos mestizos. Por eso el odiaba tanto a los mestizos como a los sangres sucias, todos eran asquerosos para él.

—Eso espero Salazar, eso espero. — la mujer comenzó a caminar, alejándose de su nieto, sin siquiera despedirse. El chico observo como la anciana desaparecía, y como al mismo tiempo, sus pertenencias entraban de manera mágica al castillo. Dudo un instante si debía entrar o quedarse allí, pero la curiosidad por conocer todo el castillo se hizo presente.

El no era un chico muy comunicativo, vivía en un pantano, por lo que no había vecinos ni niños con los que jugar. Tampoco tenía primos ni hermanos. Se le iba a ser difícil hacer amigos y comunicarse, pero aprendería, por eso era un chico sumamente inteligente.

Se llevo las manos a sus bolsillos, y mostrando algo de curiosidad en su rostro, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Sus ropas mostraban que venía de una familia poderosa y rica, los Slytherin. Verde esmeralda, y bordes plateados, esos eran los colores de casi todas sus ropas. Observo cómo un par de niñas lo observaban curiosas, el era un chico lindo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero tenía algo que le hacía ver raro y distinto, y era su color de piel. Demasiado pálido para ser un chico normal, le daba un aire de niño enfermizo, casi muerto a su imagen. Se sintió ciertamente intimidado por tantas miradas. Él era el centro de atención de su abuela y le encantaba, pero estar rodeado de tantos chicos, le hacía sentir algo de repulsión.

Esquivo a un grupo de niños y camino de más rápido, entrando al castillo, donde casi no habían chicos. Se detuvo un momento y busco algo en su bolsillo, un animal que se enredo entre sus dedos, y subió hasta su antebrazo.

—Tranquila, en un rato buscare algo que te sirva de alimento— todo lo que había dicho lo dijo en unos extraños siseos. En su familia él era el único con esa habilidad, al menos eso suponía, ya que su abuela desconocía esa faceta de él. Le avergonzaba el tener que reconocer que él podía hablar con las serpientes, si se enteraban de ello, lo tomarían como un loco.

— ¿Qué demonios? — pregunto un asombrado niño, que se había detenido a solo pasos de Salazar. El niño de cabellos negros, llevo la serpiente a su bolsillo y miro con preocupación al otro niño, cuyas ropas eran rojas escarlatas. —Eso fue… increíble— el niño, cuyo nombre era Godric Gryffindor, mantenía su vista clavada en Salazar, con una sonrisa de confianza. Salazar dudo un instante como reaccionar, para luego sacar de nuevo a su compañera, una bebe pitón.

—Se llama parcel, al menos así le eh llamado. Es un don extraño. — comentó Salazar, mientras que su serpiente jugueteaba entre sus dedos. Godric acerco su mano hasta la serpiente, pero esta intento atacarlo, haciendo que el niño retrocediera. Pero para sorpresa de Salazar, Godric no retrocedió asustado, sino más bien emocionado. Y el castaño se dio cuenta de la reacción de Salazar.

—Me encanta el peligro. Suena estúpido pero es cierto. — comento un abochornado Godric. ¿Estúpido o temerario? Salazar no encontraba a cuál de esas pertenecía el niño. —Me llamo Godric…—

—¿Gryffindor? El heredero al trono mágico, ¿cierto? — su abuela estaría feliz de que hiciera una amistad como esa. Todos conocían a los Gryffindor, una familia de sangre pura, los padres del niño eran los reyes, al menos de un pequeño sector mágico, y él debía ser como sus padres. Su padre, el Rey Tristán Gryffindor, era un cazador empedernido de los muggles. Salazar supuso que Godric debía ser igual. Una gran equivocación.

—Ahh, si— asintió este, llevándose la mano a la cabeza. —Supongo que tendre que vivir con eso para toda la vida— bufo, colocando los ojos en blanco.

—Yo me llamo Salazar Slytherin— Godric había escuchado ese apellido, por supuesto que si. Su padre conocía a Alphard Slytherin, un gran amigo, que había sido asesinado por muggles, cuando se encontraba débil, debido a una traición por parte de sus amigos. Su padre había tomado cartas en el asunto, algo que no le enorgullecería a Godric. Su padre había asesinado a todos los muggles participes de la ejecución de su amigo.

—Mi padre conocía a tu padre. Era un excelente mago— Godric alentó a Salazar. Debía ser duro perder a sus padre, siendo un bebe, y mucho más si se trataba de magos de sangre limpia, siendo eliminados por muggles… todo eso hería el orgullo mágico de una familia.

—Sí, claro. Y dejaron que unos asquerosos muggles los eliminaran. Si, eran los mejores. — bufo Salazar, sin ningún dejo de tristeza. El no conoció a sus padres, pero si algo estaba en su mente por siempre, era el hecho de que sus padres fueron unos idiotas. ¿Morir en manos de muggles? El jamás caería en ese error, porque no daría oportunidades para ello.

Godric no supo que decir, por lo que se dedico a llevarse las manos a los bolsillos, observando una de las puertas del castillo. — ¿Continuamos el trayecto? — le pregunto. Salazar asintió, al menos no estaba tan solo, tenía un compañero, un sangre limpia.

— ¡Godric, hasta que te encontramos! — grito Helga, mientras corría por el pasillo, tras de ella, venia Rowena, cuyo cabello negro se movía según ella corría. El cabello castaños- rojizo de Helga también se movía. Ambas niñas se veían bastante cansadas. — Te buscamos por todas partes. — Helga coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, y se dedico a respirar agitada.

—Vamos, no es tan largo el trayecto y ya están cansadas. Hay niñas, niñas, niñas, demuestran que son débiles. — Salazar y Godric se echaron a reír, este ultimo recibió dos miradas asesinas de las niñas.

—_Silencius—_ Rowena apunto hacia Godric, que se quedo sin habla. El chico trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Helga ahogo una risa, y Rowena se cruzo de brazos. —Eso es para que dejes de hablar idioteces— la bruja guardo su varita en su bolsillo. Salazar frunció el ceño ante la nueva compañía, para luego mirar a Godric y sonreír secamente.

— ¿Y ustedes son…— comenzó a preguntar Salazar, aferrando a su serpiente en sus dedos.

— Yo me llamo Helga Hufflepuff— la bruja hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que su cabello caía torpemente en su rostro. Rowena por su parte, hizo lo mismo, pero con más gracia que Helga, dejando su cabello atrás.

—Yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw— se presento. Godric observaba ambas chicas, ceñudo. Planeaba colocarle en la cama a Rowena un par de gusanos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El podía ser un príncipe, haber sido educado por los mejores maestros, pero era un niño muy travieso. Y cuando decía hacer una broma, nadie se salvaba de ella.

—Salazar Slytherin— Rowena y Helga se acercaron para ver la serpiente. _—No le hagas nada, son solo niñas—_ ordeno Salazar en parcel. Rowena se quedo asombrada al escuchar los siseos de Salazar, y Helga se asusto un poco. —Solo le eh dicho que no les haga daño— notifico Salazar, mostrando la pitón.

Un gran "Ohh" fue lo único que pudieron decir ambas niñas. Los cuatro niños, se rieron al ver como la serpiente hacia todas las cosas que le ordenaba Salazar, a excepción de Godric, que no podía pronunciar palabras.

La puerta principal, que hasta ese momento estaba cerrada, se abrió, dejando al descubierto un gran comedor. Los cuatro chicos entraron a este, donde solo habían dos mesas, una de chicas y otra de chicos. Rowena y Helga se fueron juntas, Salazar pudo escuchar lo que decía Rowena, la niña pensaba que faltaba algo en el techo, ya que de blanco se veía vació. Helga le comento que una noche estrellada se vería muy bien. Ambas continuaron la continuación hasta sentarse en su mesa.

Godric y Salazar se sentaron uno frente al otro. Godric observo todo el salón, estaba compuesto de al menos 150 niños y niñas. Muy pocos para él. La educación debía ser para todos los niños y niñas, aunque no tuvieran dinero, y por lo visto, en ese Salón solo estaba la "crema de la crema" en la Comunidad Mágica, algo que le molesto, pero que no le hizo ver a nadie.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Aun estas molesto por el hechizo? — Salazar guardo su serpiente, mientras observaba a su nuevo amigo. Godric negó la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

—No, es que planeo mi venganza— mintió. El no podía decirle a medio mundo lo que pensaba, no como un príncipe, porque si eso llegaba a oídos de su padre o a los enemigos de este, le iría muy mal. — ¿A que le temen mas las niñas? ¿A las ratas o a los gusanos? — Salazar se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la menor idea.

—Yo creo que los gusanos son más fáciles de manejar. — dijo Salazar, haciéndose participe de la venganza de Godric. —Vi un par de gusanos a las afueras del castillo, pero si quieres hacer una buena venganza, debes esperar a que nos ubiquen bien— Salazar sentía cierta emoción, todo lo que fuera de venganza, era algo emocionante para él.

—Bien— dijo traviesamente Godric, dándole la mano a Salazar, en señal de un trato. Un hombre mayor salió a la "tarima" principal. Con un largo vestido azul, y una barba blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo, el viejo Merlín hizo acto de presencia.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes magos, a La Orden de Merlín. Son ustedes los primeros en ser llamados, y los únicos en recibir el conocimiento de mis aprendices. Ustedes son el futuro mágico de la Comunidad…— Salazar observo como Godric se escurría entre la mesa, e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto el niño al otro, que comenzaba a gatear por debajo de la mesa, con cuidado de no ser agolpeado por alguno de los niños que estaban sentados.

—Me aburren los discursos. — dijo sin más. Salazar estuvo tentado con volver a su lugar, pero después lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, el discurso era aburrido. Siguió a Godric hasta llegar a la puerta, donde ambos tuvieron cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie.

Los dos niños salieron del Comedor y corrieron por el largo pasillo. Todo construido de piedra, y te un gran tamaño. Al final había unas escaleras que se movían de un piso a otro, mágicamente.

—Yo sigo pensando que este castillo necesita una buena decoración— la voz de Rowena asusto a Salazar y a Godric, que se voltearon ambos con varitas en manos. — ¿Me van a matar por querer decoración para el castillo? — Helga puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntaron ambos niños, observando fijamente a las dos niñas. —Todas las niñas están sentadas en la mesa escuchando…— comenzó Godric.

—Igual los niños, a menos que ustedes sean una nueva raza— se burlo Helga. Godric le saco la lengua, para comenzar a subir las escaleras. —¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la niña.

—A donde la aventura me lleve— el niño continuo subiendo las escaleras, Salazar subió tras de este. Helga suspiro, y al final comenzó a subir.

—¿Iras tras esos locos? —pregunto Rowena, las más lógica y racional del grupo. Helga le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¿No queras seguir escuchando el aburrido discurso? — Rowena se encogió de hombros y los siguió.

* * *

—CASTIGADO—

—Pero…—

—CASTIGADO— Grito una profesora algo mayor a Godric. El niño se le había olvidado sacar sus explosivos de al lado de un caldero. El resultado fue que la profesora lo incendio, y todos los explosivos estallaron, haciendo que la poción pegajosa estallara y callera en todo el aula. No había un ser humano allí que no estuviera repleto de poción.

—Pero Srta. Flowertoch no era mi intención…— se lamento Godric, aunque su rostro no le ayudaba. El chico tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, aunque trataba de comportarse. Realmente todo lo había provocado, sabía que todo estallaría. Aunque él no se lo diría a nadie. Salvo a sus tres amigos, que ya lo sabían.

—CASTIGADO, y junto al Sr. Gryffindor se van las Srtas. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y el Sr. Slytherin— los ojos de los tres jóvenes se abrieron al máximo.

—Pero…— comenzaron los cuatro a la vez.

—¡FUERA DE MI AULA!- grito histérica la profesora. Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del aula en silencio, aunque ya afuera de este, Godric comenzó a reírse en voz alta.

—Godric, es el tercer castigo en dos semanas, no da risa. — se lamento Rowena, mientras trataba de limpiar el mechón de su cabello.

— ¿Tratas de romper un record? — bufo Salazar, limpiando su rostro. Helga puso los ojos en blanco, y sacudió sus dedos llenos de posión amarrilla. —Esto apesta— Salazar puso una mueca.

—No es mala idea, y si apesta— mascullo Godric. Los cuatro jóvenes se separaron, dos y dos, para ir a los baños, y luego al castigo.

—Si sigo escribiendo con mi propia sangre, moriré. — dijo suavemente Helga, ***observando como su pluma se llenaba con su propia sangre y unas marcas se hacían presente en su mano.*** —Duele— Godric puso un brazo sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, no te involucrare más en mis bromas— el niño tenía ambas manos cubiertas de cicatrices. —Al menos solo debes escribir 50 veces "Debo portarme bien", yo debo hacerlo 200 veces, y aun voy por el 52— Helga sonrió a Godric, mientras que Salazar maldecía por lo bajo.

—Es una pérdida de sangre limpia y mágica. — protesto. Los cuatro chicos rieron. Su tercer castigo en menos de dos semanas. Y aun le faltaba tres meses para culminar. Serian muchos los castigos por venir, al menos por culpa de Godric.

* * *

**DATOS EXTRAS:**

** En cuanto a los Maleficios de muerte, que habla la Señora Slytherin, recuerden que estamos en la Edad Media, por lo que el Ministerio de Magia no existia, sino algunas aldeas con Reyes, como en el caso de la aldea de Godric. Los maleficios de muerte no son prohibidos, pero son visto como magia oscura, y el que los practique, es un Mago Oscuro.

El ser zurdo en esta epoca, era simbolo de ser alguien tenebroso, por eso Salazar, de alguna manera u otra, es recordado por ser mago oscuro.

***Cuando se habla acerca de los castigos, es debido a que en ese tiempo, no existían los derechos de estudiantes. En uno de los libros, la profe McGonagall se enfrenta a Umbridge debido a los castigos que estaba dando [5nto Libro] y le dice que son propios de la Edad Media. Es por eso que son colocados aquí.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer Medieval Ages. Es muy emocionante recibir reviews con criticas constructivas que ayudan a continuar. Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus reviws, proximo cap sera con Gryffindor como Protagonista.

Antes que nada, para los próximos capítulos, mi imagen mental sobre los fundadores son los siguientes artistas/modelos que pueden buscar en alguna pagina y visualizarlos:

Godric Gryffindo- Gaspar Ulliel

Salazar Slytherin- Ian Somerhalder

Helga Hufflepuff- Susan Coffey

Rowena Ravenclaw- Emily Browning

Eso es todo, no los molesto más, xDD

Besos y abrazos.

**Killerqueen04**


End file.
